


Prologue: A Death

by Mad_Girl_Lullaby



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Girl_Lullaby/pseuds/Mad_Girl_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Caitlin Snow, never saw the headlights before they hit. She didn't read the warning signs and never saw that destiny was about to take her onto a new path. A path paved with ice and death. In order for something new to be born, another must die. The birth of Killer Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue: A Death

It was supposed to be temporary. A short fellowship at a lab in the Arctic, she was only supposed to stop in for three weeks to gather data on a new Thermodynamic Ultraconductor Engine. It was supposed to be a break through, changing the laws of thermodynamics and physics as they knew them. And Caitlin Snow was excited, though cautious to leave Barry and the team for so long. But Dr. Wells had insisted, said it was a life changing event, and that she had to go for S.T.A.R labs. So Caitlin, ever faithful, packed for cold weather and went to the Arctic circle. 

It was burning cold the moment she stepped off the plane, and all she could see for miles was frozen tundra. She couldn't help but wonder about everyone back at Central, and hoped everything was alright.

“Welcome Dr. Snow.” Dr. Lincoln, the creator of the engine, greeted her as she arrived.

“Thank you for having me Dr. Lincoln. I look forward to seeing your results.” She said politely.

The labs were the best part of the whole trip, beautiful and state of the art. She took time to walk around the facilities and take note of the gadgets that would most impress Cisco, or the research that would interest Dr. Wells. Caitlin Snow was scientist, first and foremost, so it was easy to lose herself in the piles and piles of data. To become so engrossed in the research and the potential for groundbreaking theories. It was easy to get distracted.

She never noticed any strange tension with her new colleagues. Never paid attention to the apprehensive looks they cast her way when she continued to dig further into the research, even when discouraged by almost everyone. Dr. Caitlin Snow didn't notice that things were going to take a drastic turn. She never saw the warning signs, like when you cross the street too fast and don't notice the headlights until just before they hit.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It was two weeks later that the engine was ready for its first demonstration. Caitlin stood next to Dr. Lincoln, holding the tablet that would monitor and record the readings, as the machine was turned on. The other researchers stood outside the glass walls of the demonstration room, watching from a distance. Again Caitlin didn't notice. The engine jumped to life, it seemed like a miracle, at least for a moment. There was that single moment of calm, when it seemed that they were watching the secrets of the universe unfold before their eyes. But soon the storm was upon them, and the universe closed back up and pushed them out. Then it all fell apart.

Something was wrong, the engine that worked perfectly before suddenly stuttered into overdrive, throwing dangerous amount of energy bouncing across the room and sucking the oxygen from the air. The sensors went berserk and the tablet in her hands could barely keep up, the readings were off, someone was messing with the controls.

“Something's wrong! Someone else is doing this!” She yelled at Dr. Lincoln, voice straining over the hazard alarms going off in the lab. “Dr. Lincoln!” The man was frozen.

“No. It was supposed to be perfect.” His voice was low but panicked. “NO!” He yelled.

Dr. Lincoln rushed forward, hands diving at the machine desperately. Caitlin ran for the door, she pulled at the knob with all her strength but it wouldn't budge. The knob turned halfway then stopped, click click click. Someone had locked it, from the outside. A chill ran down her spine as she looked up at the faces behind the glass.

This was it, this was how she was going to die. The alarms blared on, the whirring of the engine only grew louder, and Caitlin felt the blood rush in her veins. She remembered Cisco and Dr. Wells and Barry and Ronnie. She remembered watching Ronnie die. 

_No._ There had to be something she could do, she would not die here. 

_The coolant system_ , maybe if she could overheat the engine it would shut down. She ran for the wires that connected to the engine, but panic made her head fuzzy and her hands fumble. And Caitlin ripped the wires out before she had a chance to think. She felt a quick painful shock go through her body, before the most agonizing chill settled into her bones as deadly chemicals absorbed into her skin. She let out one agonized scream before the engine exploded and her world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

One week later, Dr. Caitlin Snow never boarded her flight back to Central City. 

And alone in an empty, burnt out lab, Killer Frost opened her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this fic came from my utter impatience at waiting for the Killer Frost storyline in Flash. And though nothings been confirmed, I wanted to write something to satisfy the little plot bunnies running around my head. This is just a prologue, an idea of an origin story of how Caitlin may get her powers. I tried to take as much from the comics as I could while tweaking what was needed to better fit the canon of the show. In the comics Caitlin really does get her powers after being trapped while working on the S.T.U. Engine that Dr. Lincoln first created. 
> 
> Anyway this fic itself is done, but I am considering the idea of continuing the series to maybe having Caitlin/ Killer Frost return to Central and expanding on the ramifications of her transformation and return. Cross posted on FanFic .net


End file.
